


Late Night at Work

by csichick_2



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is at the office late and Jack offers to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night at Work

Jack knocks on the door of Mike’s office as he sticks his head in. “Why are you still here?”

Mike looks up from the file he’s reading. “I should be asking you the same question.”

“I had a dinner meeting,” Jack replies. “I just came back for my motorcycle. And that doesn’t answer my question.”

“There’s something about this case that doesn’t sit right with me. I’m trying to figure it out before I present it to the grand jury in the morning.”

“Connie’s not helping you?” Jack asks.

Mike shakes his head. “She thinks I left when she did. She has a date and I didn’t want her to cancel on this guy for third time.”

Jack smirks. “Trying to kill the rumors about the two of you?”

“I didn’t think you knew about those,” Mike replies.

Jack shrugs. “I know they’re not true, so I don’t care. If you want a fresh set on eyes, I can stick around and help.”

“That would be great, Jack,” Mike says with a smile. “Thanks.”


End file.
